Compressed gas, notably air, is used for innumerable purposes. Well-known applications include pneumatically operated tools, compressed air cleaning mechanisms, and inflation pumps. Ambient air commonly serves as a source of air to be compressed. Ambient air commonly contains a significant quantity of water vapor. To avoid introducing humid air or liquid condensate into machinery, tools or storage tanks, it is typically desirable to remove moisture. Cooling compressed air down to or below its dew point enables water to be removed. Despite a variety of practical strategies, there remains a need for continued improvement in this technical area.